


A Little Tenderness (As a Treat)

by thevorpalsword



Series: Garden Grow [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Nile Freeman POV, Nile on the other hand is always prepared for the cold shes from CHICAGO, Post-Canon, and its adorable, and the boys are Not Prepared, andy is mentioned but shes asleep for most of this, it is very cold, this is just a few hundred words of sweetness and fluff, which is good she needs her sleep shes mortal now afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevorpalsword/pseuds/thevorpalsword
Summary: In which there is a serious discussion about who has to be the one to get up and turn on the heat.Cute, domestic little fic. Just something for a winter day.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Garden Grow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168922
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	A Little Tenderness (As a Treat)

Nile awakens to the sound of quiet murmuring, just on the edge of awareness. She's safe, she knows. Her memory offers her a fond review of the previous night: an excellent dinner prepared by Nicky, a movie she got to pick (they hadn't seen Pacific Rim yet which was a travesty), and a round of cocktails made by Joe who'd affected the most hilarious New York City accent she'd ever heard. They'd crashed after midnight. Andy was conked out on the couch so they'd layered several blankets over her and left her alone. Joe solemnly told her that waking Andy up if she was deeply sleeping was just not worth the hazard.

The safe house only had one bedroom. Two beds: a double and a single crammed in the small space. Nile opens her eyes to take in the room, lit by the faint light from dawn creeping at the little window.

She's a little cold, mostly the tip of her nose and her ears. The duvet must have slipped down a bit in the night so she hauls it up and relishes in the soft, cozy warmth of her blanket nest.

Casting her eyes over to the boys, she can see they’re awake and seem to be quietly discussing something. Nicky has rolled over on to his back, and Joe is still tucked up against him, half draped over his chest.

Huh, they seem to be bickering. That's not a surprise, they each enjoy bantering with one another. It's clearly a way they demonstrate affection but this seems a little more than that. She pummels her higher brain function for a moment and wakes up her translation centers cause it appears the boys have chosen... oh God what is that? Basque? Really?

"What are you two fighting about?" Nile asks, her voice a hoarse rasp. She contemplates getting water but instantly decides it's not worth leaving her warm little cocoon.

Nicky and Joe both look over at her.

"Good morning," Nicky greets in English because he is seriously the sweetest fucking man, and knows that when she first wakes up, languages are not her strong suit.

"Fight, why?" She asks again, not getting distracted.

"We are _discussing_ ," Nicky stresses with a teasing smile, "Who has to get up and turn on the heating."

Nile stares, and they both stare back.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really," Joe replies, "because it is Nicolò's turn for sure, I was last to do this. I got up and got the fire started when we were in Helsinki-"

"We both got up then, Yusuf. You started the fire and I went _outside_ and got the water for coffee." Nicky interrupts. "No the last comparable time was in Patagonia, you stayed in bed, I got the stove working _and_ brought you breakfast!"

"I'm fairly certain Minsk happened after Patagonia, my heart. And I took care of the heat there while you slept in. Remember? I had to actually fix that decrepit system so it wouldn't burn the apartment down."

They continue on about this, clearly rehashing everything but in English for Nile's benefit. She watches them for a bit, then shrugs, gets up, tucks her duvet back down to conserve the heat, and pads out into the hallway. She finds the thermostat, muddles her way through a couple of buttons and waits to hear the creaky system kick on. Then she shuffles back into the bedroom, climbs back into bed, lays down and faces the boys once more. They are both goggling at her in a hilarious manner.

"What?"

"Aren't you _freezing_?" Joe asks.

"I mean it's a little cold, sure."

"It's _freezing_." Nicky insists.

Nile starts laughing. "What's wrong, couple of Mediterranean dudes can handle some sub zero temps?"

Nicky sniffs in mock disdain. "Liguria gets snow."

Joe shrugs unapologetic, and uncaring of the teasing. Somehow he manages to plaster more of himself against his husband.

"I am from a desert clime. I am not built for this kind of cold. No thank you." He says politely, and ends his part of the conversation by laying his head down on Nicky's chest and going back to sleep.

Nicky's face softens instantly, and Nile watches as the man lifts one hand to rest tenderly against the back of Joe's neck. His long fingers sink into the hair at Joe's nape and slowly scratch. Joe makes a contented noise, and Nicky just, _glows_ in response. Nile doesn’t know what to do with either of them when they’re like this, but in the best way. Love is such a joy to see, and they are so free with showing theirs. She is of the belief that the world can always use more tenderness and these two men overflow with it.

Nile settles down on her pillow, recognizing that none of them are going anywhere for a while. Drowsiness eases bask over her as easily as the duvet did, settling just as heavily across her shoulders. The last thing she sees, before dropping back off is Nicky drawing the heavy blankets more firmly against himself and his husband, then draping both arms around Joe.

The cold slowly shrinks away, melting under the sunshine of the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> things i researched for this fic:  
> -does it snow in Liguria? (yup it does)
> 
> If you're from the Med, please don't come for me over this. i swear on all i hold dear i'm really poking fun at myself for this one. because i legit woke up one morning recently having forgotten to set the thermostat the night before - and well. i was late for work. i considered calling out sick just so i didn't have to leave my warm little nest of blankets. i'm an absolute wuss when it comes to the cold. nile would laugh at me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this little fic and would like to let me know, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Y'all stay safe out there. <3


End file.
